fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unchained Bonds: Falling Down
---- Unchained Bonds Arc Falling Down ---- "So dear sister," Alejandro drawled out. "How does it feel to finally be like me? Such a rush, am I right?" Gia stared back at him, saying nothing. She just continued panting, her new red orbs staring a hole right through his own demon form. "Nothing left to say, eh?" he said flatly, kind of disappointed at the lack of response. He then decided to goad her to response. "Should've had you transform earlier, at least now your annoying ass voice won't shatter my brain cells." This time, she snarled in response. She then let out to what the normal human ears would percieve as babble, but to a native of the Realm of Dusk it was potty talk. Alejandro gasped at the smaller demon before him. "Someone should wash your mouth out with soap! Where did you learn to say that?!" he spluttered in suprise. "No matter, your transformation doesn't guarantee your success!" He charged at her, but in this form she was faster by so much. In an instant Gia was behind his large beast and raked her darkness infused claws along his side, causing him to howl out in pain. The enraged girl smashed her head into his, causing an audible crack to fill the air. Alejandro hissed in pain, trying to gain distance to check on his skull but Gia was relentless in her attacks. Suddenly, she extended her jaw farther than she ever could and let out a harrowing blast that was completely dark. Alejandro quickly combated it with his own blast, causing a large explosion throughout the barren land. "Shit! That was close." he sighed, but fate slapped him in the face as Gia delivered a strong right hook to his jaw. ---- "Holy hell! Get down!" Haru yelled from the sky. He held Blakeley closer to his chest as he braced himself for the aftermath. In an instant, everyone below hit the deck. The reddish-black explosion filled the sky, even causing smoke to replace the clouds. "This is madness!" Blanco coughed. "They're going to wipe out the entire continent!" "If they don't kill each other first." Axel murmured behind him. "Shouldn't Abraham be there by now? He had a pretty good headstart." Blanco said nothing, the realization hitting him all too soon. "What if he's...No..." ''he thought to himself, panic spreading onto his features. "General Quinten?" Ethos attempted to call his attention but to no avail. "''Blanco!" Snapping back to reality, Blanco made his statment. "We can worry about the casualties later, right now we have to worry about if Gia can beat Alejandro." he said, forcing confidence into his voice. ---- Alejandro staggered backwards in his large form, growing slightly weary of the continous onslaught of attacks. "Gods above, she's really far gone." ''he thought to himself. He started to feel a pang of guilt in his chest, but quickly shook it off. No, no! He couldn't let emotions ruin his plans now! Not after he'd gotten this far. Regana was as good as dead and Jaegan had tucked his tail between his legs and left, but he was here. That's all that mattered right now. He licked his lips, as if he could taste his victory. "You must be getting tired there, eh?" he panted. Gia garbled words in his native tongue back at him causing him to smirk. "Tsk, what a thing to say. I wonder what your father would think if-" Suddenly, the sharp bones on her back reached out to grab him along with her claws that had extended. Digging into his flesh and effectively capturing him, Gia once again opened her mouth and let off the blast in his face. Once he was up in the air, she fired off another blast at his descending body. He hit the pavement with a loud thud, causing his eyes to widen. He attempted to stand only to realize that he felt 200lbs lighter. Alejandro's eyes widened in shock as the realization set in. "I've...I've reverted!" he said in disbelief, inspecting himself. He attempted to move his left arm to fire off an angry blast, only to find it wasn't responding to him. "''Fuck!" he cursed at his broken limb. Gia watched, as if she was an animal stalking its prey. Suddenly, she pounced. She knocked him down into the ground and slammed her foot down on his broken arm, effectively keeping him powerless and in place. She smiled evilly at his pained cries. "No..Fuck! G-Get off me!" Alejandro threatened, trying to use his left arm instead but she beat him to it. Gia slammed her other foot onto his left arm and grinned when she heard another audible crack. "S-Stop this!" Alejandro screamed. "You've gone insane!" "Bye~" Gia drawled out, finally saying something in her own language. She prepared to sink her claws into his throat, only to feel a force within her freeze her. Category:Storyline Content